The Real Story
by twilight-bella40
Summary: Oneshot: This is the story of what really happened on the night before John Smith's execution.


* Okay, I was babysitting a neighbor and we watched this movie, i hadn't seen it in at least five years and i was inspired to write a more interesting version of the ending. I must warn you before you read this... i wrote this while watshing season 6 of the TV show 24 and it's definitely not a childrens fairytale :) R&R

The Real Ending of Pocahontas

As I held her in my arms I could feel her silky black hair wrap around my torso. With her I felt safe, like I belonged somewhere. In my life I had never felt so at peace and if I had been smart it would have lasted a lot longer. The time I spent with her beside me seemed like a lifetime and I would have honestly been fine if it was my life. I knew the danger from the moment I first fell in love and she did too, but that didn't stop us. It was the night before my people planned to attack her tribe, I ran to the old willow tree in the middle of forest. She had been waiting for me and ran to my side as I came upon her. This is the story of how that night become the longest night of my life.

"Pocahontas!" I yelled as she ran to me, "You have to warn your people, my men going to attack at daybreak." She knew, I could tell by the expression on her fragile face.

"John, I love and you love me, right?" she asked, as expected I was stunned, was this really the right time?

"Of course I do, but…"

"Then you have to talk to my father,"

"You want me to talk to the…the chief?" I questioned as I silently prayed to god that she was joking.

"Yes, it is the only way to end this and I fear that our lives depend on it,"

"What do you mean OUR lives? I'm not fighting to tomorrow and either are you…"

"John, Qucuom knows he approached me today and said that if I didn't stop he would kill you," I wiped the tears from her eyes, death did not frighten me,not as long as she was with me. She was frightened and I knew it, but how could I comfort her? How could I tell her it would be alright?

"Pocahontas, look at me, I love you and that's all that matters to me," I leaned in to kiss her on the check, but she turned her head so that her lips met mine. A warm tear ran down her face and onto my check, her soft lip quivered from fear and her hands closed around my torso. I loved her and!*%#

Qucuom sprang from behind a tree and pushed me to the earth. Pocahontas screamed in terror as I yelled for her to run. I knew I could take on this Indian, but his hatred seemed to be fueling him tonight and he was here for a kill. In defense I kicked him off me and stood up to brace myself, when suddenly he pulled a knife from his side pouch. I stepped back; the fight was lost from the moment it began.

"NOOO!" Someone screamed form the sidelines and a gunshot sounded. The Indian fell to the ground and Pocahontas ran to his side. I was too weak to stand for the knife had found its way to my shoulder. The Earth was covered in blood, mine joined by Qucuom's. Thomas came into the scene holding a shotgun in his right hand, then it became clear to me that I had taught him how to kill and so I was the real murderer. Thomas was just a boy, he had a daughter and a wife at home, he wasn't responsible, I wouldn't let him be.

"Thomas, go back to camp, NOW!!!" I yelled while blocking Pocahontas from ripping him to pieces. He ran back into the woods towards our fort. "Pocahontas, he's just a boy, he's too young," was all I could say to her.

"He killed him, John you must go they'll kill you if they find you here, go and I'll say I didn't see the shooter, now go!" She was frantic and scared, but I couldn't bear to run. I had pride and god knew I did nothing wrong.

"Pocahontas, I love you. Remember that, okay. No matter what happens remember that." She knew what I meant, but she didn't reply. Instead she kissed my cheek, suddenly at least twenty Indians came from behind the woods and locked eyes with my own. To signal surrender I placed my hands on my head and knealt to the ground. I knew I had a better chance of living if I didn't put up a fight.

"NO!" Pocahontas screamed. Three of the men took hold of my arms, while seven more pointed their spears to my neck. Once they had accessed the situation they became more aggressive. The rest of the men picked up Qucuom and carried his corpse ahead of me. One Indian lead Pocahontas away while speaking to her in her tongue and holding her close to his dark arms. That would be the last time I laid eyes on her and I knew it.

They bound my hands together with rough rope so that they were most likely purple. With the remaining rope they fastened a lasso around my neck like an animal. That's what I felt like anyways, an animal, nothing more than a dog. They lead me to their camp where I found the chief glaring at me in disgust.

"Is this the man, Cuhawk?" he asked the man who had walked in front of me the whole way to the camp. He was a strong, brawny man, a great warrior perhaps.

"Yes, we found him standing over Qucuom's body, but no fire knife," said Cuhawk. Fire knife? Is that what they call guns, not very creative? The chief walked slowly towards me until his feet stood within a foot of me. One of the warriors who surrounded me executed a harsh kick to my knees forcing me to kneel. The chief, Pocahontas's father, was handed a spear from a man in the crowd. With it he raised my chin so that my eyes met his.

"This man has bravery and courage in his eyes," he announced to his people, "Are you sure he killed this man?" He turned to Cuhawk who nodded sternly. "What a waste, a man of his type holds a great destiny, but like all white men he has a doomed fate." What does this man know of my people? "What do you have to say, white man?"

"There is nothing I can say," I didn't, what was I to tell this man? I love your daughter?

"Well, then I now declare that tomorrow we wage war against your people, at daybreak you shall die and your men shall be rid of our land. TOMMORROW WE TAKE BACK OUR HOME!" He yelled to his people. Most of them cheered and some began to throw rocks at me. One hit my wounded shoulder and I yelped in pain. "Take him away, Cuhawk, he is your responsibility." Instantly I was forced to my feet and lead away to an isolated hut in the middle of the camp. A guard pulled open the door and a few warriors shoved me to the ground. This young boy broke through the crowd of men and spit at my eye. A few men chuckled, but Cuhawk lifted his hand and it fell silent.

"Leave me with him." He said calmly and within minutes all the men had fled. "Do you know who I am white man? You killed my brother and then you insult me by your words!" He slapped me across the face. "Now, I will not let you die without first answering to your crimes!"

He pulled a dagger from his side and motioned for me to get up. Once I was on my feet I quickly took the chance to try and calm him down. "I did not kill you brother, please! I want to help your people not hurt them!"

"Lies! Why do you persist to insult me?" He grabbed my hands and lifted them up above my head. "If you dare move them I will kill you right now!!" He screamed as he took a rope that was lying at one end of the tent and wrapped it around my already bound hands and a post which stood behind me. This now left me completely vulnerable, a feeling I had hoped never to feel.

"What do you think I should do to you? LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!! I can see through those ugly eyes, I know you fear me!"

"I don't fear men who take pleasure in self-given power, I do not owe you fear."With that he punched me roughly in the nose, causing blood to run down my face and onto my white tunic. Instead of screaming in pain I stood up straight and lifted my chin, I would not give him his pleasure. Outraged he jabbed me in the stomach and kneed me on my upper thigh. I took each hit with pride and stood back to my previous position.

"Fall you idiot!! You will fall to my fist!!" He grabbed my injured shoulder and pressed with great force. The pain surged through my shoulder, it was too much for me to bare and I was forced to scream in terror, but within a minute I was standing on both feet with my head held as high as I could. "You are a stupid man, you fool I will kill you!!"

"CUHAWK!!" The chief appeared with a disgusted expression on his face, "You have disgraced me, leave! You will not fight tomorrow!" Cuhawk bowed his head and left the tent. It was silent for a while so that all I could hear was my irregular breath against the cold air. "You are indeed a brave man," finally said the chief. "It is a shame to see a man like you in this state, please if you have anything to say, say it now."

"What can an enemy say to his enemy that would ever save him from death?"

"Nothing, but I man can always die with a clear conscious."

"If I tell you the truth… _coughs_… then it will only add to the many being killed tomorrow."

"Are you not scared for your own death?"

"I have seen and dealt death,so no I do not fear it any longer." With that he nodded and left the tent. Now the pain began to take over and it took all my energy not to scream. Hours passed and I was left alone in that tent to face my fate tomorrow. After three or four hours I heard footsteps approaching and within a minute or so Pocahontas entered the tent carrying a basin of water. At the sight of my mangled body she gasped in horror.

"John!" She ran to my side and started at the ropes which bound my hands, it took her a few minutes to loosen them so that I could sit down. "Who did this to you, my father would never allow this to happen!"

"It's okay, calm down I'm fine. Cuhawk was just showing me his talented hospitality skills." I tried to make a joke, but that didn't work.

"CUHAWK DID THIS? My father will hear this one!" she screamed through her teeth.

"Pocahontas! Your father already knows if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have lasted till dawn, oh! Don't cry, look at me," she lifted her head, so that I could see the undescribable pain that now possesed them, "Do you remember what I told you, don't you?" She nodded reluctantly. "Tomorrow I want you to be as far away from here as possible, okay?"

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Please?"

"Okay, but let me stay here tonight, I can't leave you here…"she wrapped her arms around my chest, placingher head on my lap.

"NO! If anyone knows about us than you won't be safe, it has become clear to me that some of our people don't listen to your father very well," I said.

"I can't leave you. This is all my fault if I had just left you alone, then you would be safe…"

"Pocahontas, I would rather die tomorrow, then live a thousand years without knowing you." She began to cry and I touched my lips to hers. We sat there for almost an hour, when I heard someone coming. She crept to hide in the corner, but no one came after a few minutes she came back to my side.

"Before you ask me to go can I at least clean off the blood I can't stand leaving you like this?" I nodded and she tore a piece of cloth from her dress and dipped it in the cup of water she had brought for me. We could feel morning approaching and most the men were up and preparing themselves for battle. Once I could see the sun rising from underneath the tent I told her to go.

The next hour passed by slower than the whole night had, it came almost as a relief when five men came through the tent. They refastened my hands behind my back and replaced my "leash". The air outside was filled with hatred and the sky was a bright red as we marched towards my execution spot. I was weaker than I had thought and the long walk had made every hit last night count. I knew now that every step I took and every breath would be my last. We finally approached a steep diagonal cliff, which looked out towards the sea. I struggled up it and had to be helped some of the way, but when I saw Radcliffe and my men coming I stood up straight and marched up that hill with honor. I saw my men's faces in shock as they stood motionless about fifty yards from myself. Once at the top of the hill there was a small boulder with a flat top on which I was forced to rest my head.

I looked to my side and saw the chief raise his club his eyes full of regret, he was not a killer. My eyes closed unconsciously to bear the pain, when suddenly I felt a body lying over me. Quickly I turned to look and found Pocahontas blocking her father from my head. Relief filled my body; I had a few more minutes to live.

"Father! I love him!" Was all I heard, the warmth of her body made me fall victim to my senses. All I heard was the word "love" and all I felt was her. I blanked out for a few seconds, all i wanted was to feel her body over mine, her warmth once again cloud my senses.

"RELEASE HIM!!" cried the chief in a noble tone. At first my ears wouldn't listen, but then a man released my hands and I found her arms holding me tightly as if she would never let me go. That moment should have lasted forever, but General Radcliffe knew better than to let my happiness last. When I opened my eyes I saw Radcliffe holding a gun at the chief, in what seemed like a split second I ran towards the chief and straight at the bullet. The sharp pain surged through me as my body met the cold, hard earth. DEATH. That's all that came to my mind as I lay there, my mind slowing drifting away from my body.


End file.
